magiafandomcom-20200223-history
Armena
Armena was the primordial goddess of creation. She became deceased after having created the universe and dispensed all her divine essence into it. History Birth Armena was born after the primordial gods Syneka and Fremadin had a child together. She was the most respected primordial god in her original universe. Creation of the Universe Legends say that the primordial goddess of creation Armena had gotten quite bored of her home universe, so she began to think up a realm she could call her own creation. She had already begun to form the plans when she pitched them to some of her most trusted advisers. They scoffed in her face about the concept of a universe besides their own. Not disheartened by her advisers' skepticism, Armena began to create the universe. She had first begun to set the foundations that would be required to create an entire realm. She formed a little pocket of space in an empty space in Confinio Ibi (Outer Reaches), and she felt herself become weak. However, she pressed on. Armena began to create the ground on which she hoped to walk, and she felt herself become even weaker. However, she would not relent in putting herself into her creation. She soon began to create the water, and that was when she realized she was quickly becoming too weak to continue. Armena petitioned around in her home universe after that day's work had been over to assist in the creation of the universe. A few had joined their cause. They were Femadas, Yeniya, Torlakh, and Sheniyas, and their power easily rivalled Armena's own. The next day, Armena, Femadas, Yeniya, Torlakh, and Sheniyas began their work. They continued working on the water once more. However, none but Sheniyas could work on it; thus, Sheniyas was assigned with the creation of every body of water that would dot the landscape of the new universe. Armena, Femadas, Yeniya, and Torlakh continued on their work. Torlakh had absolutely excelled at creating the rocks, mountains, and caverns; thus, Armena assigned Torlakh with the creation of any rocky body that would dot the landscape of the new universe. Armena, Femadas, and Yeniya were the only ones left in the creation of the universe not assigned to one specific duty. Armena was quickly becoming less and less powerful as she quite literally dispensed herself into her creation, and she was considerably weaker than the rest of the creators. Femadas and Yeniya tried to convince her to stop, but she wouldn't stop; she would just keep going and putting herself into everything. It finally came to the last thing to create: life. Armena reached down into her chest (quite literally) and pulled the last bit of her essence out of her chest. She looked at the big, glowing ball of divine energy, and she began to separate it in two. She experienced tremendous pain as she began to form it into the first living creatures on the earth: two doves, one male and one female. As she formed her last bits of divine energy into the last thing she would create, Armena shattered into pieces, sending the last bits of herself ricocheting throughout the world. The pieces carved out the canyons and oceanic trenches. Out of intense respect, Femadas, Yeniya, Torlakh, and Sheniyas scattered her remaining pieces throughout the globe and placed them in complicated magical fortresses to disguise them from any greedy living creature coming from another universe into Armena's glorious creation. Femadas, Yeniya, Torlakh, and Sheniyas, weakened from their work, became the first Titans and Titannesses of the new world.